The Lone She-Wolf
by Ezume
Summary: What if another wolf followed Kiba's pack on their way to paradise? What if that wolf turned out to be female? How will this she-wolf, completely dependent on humans, fit in the the rest of the pack? Read and find out for yourselves. Pairing between Toboe and my OC. Rated K for swearing, and blood.
1. Away From Home

The air lingered with the smell of Lunar flowers as I trekked onwards. The smell was only to be covered up by the Nobles stench. I kept my head low to the ground as I trudged forward through the snow, not daring to look back at the city that had been my home. With the smell of Lunar flowers no longer in the city, I had no reason to stay. My ears twitched at the sound of gun-shots. I couldn't care less about what was going on.

"Now which way?" I asked myself as I looked down at my dirtied paws.

I honestly had no idea where to go, or what to do. But instinct took over and I just kept going straight. I`ve always questioned my choice of living with the humans, seeing as I'm a wolf. My name is Misty, and I'm a pure black she-wolf.


	2. The chase is on

Hey! Okay, so, after a lot of thinking, I've decided that I wasn't going to give up on this story! So, what I'm doing is going through and updating all the chapters!

* * *

It's been a few days since I've left the city. Since then, I haven`t eaten. Just the thought of food made my stomach let out a low growl.

"Shut up." I said to my empty stomach.

I sniffed the air, hoping to catch the whiff of an animal or something. Nothing. I then abandoned the thought of food, and looked around for shelter to get out of this storm. I was in luck. I walked over to what seemed to be an old, worn down trailer. I went to the front and tried to open the door, which was sadly locked. I decided to just rest under the trailer instead. As I made my way under, I noticed that there was a familiar scent. Though I didn't know the scents' owner, I have occasionally smelled it around the city. Then I noticed that the scent belonged to a wolf, and it wasn't alone.

"There are others like me." I whispered happily to myself.

For as long as I can even remember, I've never met another wolf. I've had to struggle to survive ever since I was a pup. Of course, things got easier when I found the city. I slowly found myself starting to doze off, so I closed my eyes and prayed that I wouldn't get attacked while sleeping.

The next morning, I quickly got up and continued my journey once more. After what seemed like hours of walking, I finally made my way out of the snow and into a more dessert like biome. And my eyes just happened to land on a rabbit, completely oblivious to its surroundings. I licked my lips as I went into my wolf form, and slowly made my way towards the little animal. Once I thought I was close enough, I pounced on the rabbit, causing it to let out a horrific cry, which was quickly silenced by the sound of its neck being snapped in my jaws.

"Sorry little guy, but everybody's got to eat, and you just happened to be on the menu." I spoke before eating.

Once there was only bones of the carcass, I cleaned myself up a little and studied my surroundings. What caught my eyes, was what looked to be ruins of an ancient city. Out of curiosity, I ran to the city, hoping to find the wolves that I smelled the day before. What I hadn't been counting on, was a high tech, missile armed, robot to chase me! Worst part about it, I lost the scent of the wolves!

"What the hell is up with this robot?!" I shouted as I narrowly dodged the missiles being shot at me.

Normally, I would have fought back, but fighting on an empty stomach was out of the question. That, and I wasn't much of a fighter to begin with. I was so deep in thoughts that I had yet to notice that I was chased out of the city. Once realizing where I was, I tried to outsmart the robot and head back to the ruins. The robot was having none of that. It then started shooting rapid bullets at me. Those were harder to dodge. I let out a yelp as I felt a bullet enter my back left leg. I began to slow down, giving the robot a chance to catch up. As it neared, I began growling at it, warning it not to come close. If there was one thing I hated, it was being backed into a corner!

"Stay away!" I shouted as I launched myself at it.

I aggressively started biting at the guns on it. After finding that not being effective, I noted that I was near a cliff.

'_Maybe I can trick it over the edge'_ I thought.

I jumped off the robot and ran towards the cliff. I looked over the edge and noticed the running water below. As the robot approached, I started backing up until my back paws could no longer move back. The robot then stopped and pointed its machine gun at me. As the gun's barrel started to spin, I jumped out of the way as the bullets hit the cliff's edge. I then ran behind it. It turned around and started shooting at me again. I continued to run in circles around the robot until the ground below us became unstable, due to the bullets piercing through the ground. A huge crack formed in the ground around us. As I felt the ground below us start to break off the cliffs edge, I jumped away as the ground fell into the running water below, taking the robot with it.

"That took *_pant_* longer than *_pant_* I wanted", I complained as I limped back towards the ruins.

I looked up at the sky, looking to see where the sun was at.

"It's a little past noon." I said to myself.

There was still plenty of time to find clues of the scent of the wolves. As I re-entered the city, I quickly began my search again. About half an hour later, I finally found the wolves' scent! I began to follow the scent until I entered another snowy biome. I hesitated at first, but knowing that I had to go into the snow to find the wolves, I trudged forward. As I went deeper into the snow, I felt the bitter cold nip at my skin. Snow has never been my forte, especially since I didn't blend in at all.

Being a black wolf does give me an advantage when it comes to night hunting, but other than that, I`m at a complete disadvantage. It also doesn't help that the Nobles stench has rubbed off on me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of a distant howl.

"Could it be…!?" I questioned, running towards the howl.

* * *

Well, there's two chapters updated! When I've updated all the chapters, I'll go back and re-watch Wolf's Rain, and then I'll get back on the habit of updating! Well, I hope you enjoyed! Bye bye!


	3. Hell city

And, now that's three chapters updated! I might as well do all of them today! Well, I'll leave you here! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Wolf's Rain! Only my OC(s) belongs to me!

* * *

"Could it be...?!" I questioned while running towards the howl.

As I kept running, I slowly started to slow down, due to the injury I sustained.

"Damn robot." I muttered to myself. "I really need to get this wound treated."

After running for a few, I finally had to stop. As I continued to walk after a few, I noticed that I was walking alongside a train track.

"Is there a city?" I asked myself.

Putting that aside, I kept my head high as the wind started to pick up. After about fifteen minutes of walking, I came to a ledge. Down below was an ocean. Looking out on the large body of water, I saw what seemed to be a small island. On the island, there was a city.

"No matter where I go, it's all the same; One big hell hole" I commented on the condition of the city, while comparing it to the city in which I came from.

Looking around, I noticed that the train led to the island.

_'Great'_ I thought gratefully. There was no way that I would have been able to get over in my current condition.

As I cautiously walked on the train track, I became more and more curious as to what or who I would find in the small city.

When I finally got to the island, I went into my human form and casually walked away from the tracks.

My first impression of the city; very somber. As I walked down the street, many of the locals gave me bizarre looks. It made me feel uncomfortable. But what really ate at me was that there were so many wolves. Most, though, didn't look to friendly, so I was safe and avoided them. However, the scent that I've been following was definitely here. Trying to single out one scent in this wolf packed city was nearly impossible. But, if you're someone like me and you've depended on scent your whole life, it was easy.

"Got it!" I said as I finally picked up the scent.

I continued to follow the scent until I came to the edge of the island. I was in what looked to be some sort of graveyard. The malodorous smell became overpowering and the sudden urge to lose my lunch was threatening me. Trying to ignore the stench, I looked around and saw an old wolf digging a hole.

"Hey, have you seen any wolves pass by recently?" I asked the old wolf.

He looked at me and gave me the wolf equivalent of a smile. "Sure have."

"Really?! How long ago?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'd say about an hour ago." he responded as he continued to dig his hole.

"Thanks!" I said before wandering off in search of the wolves, in which I now knew were still in the city.

* * *

Yay! So, how was it? Not a whole lot has changed from when I first wrote it. If you're just starting, I suggest you read the previous chapters! Bye bye! Please leave a review!


	4. Pressured

See, I told you that I would update it later this week! I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a comment! If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, I`m all ears!

* * *

After wandering around the small city for a while, a question popped into my head. Should I have asked for directions? Probably. I looked up at the sky.

"I should probably find a place to sleep" I said to myself as the sky continued to get darker.

I was beyond exhausted. Mostly from my 'dilemma' that happened earlier this morning, but also from restlessly looking for the wolves. Why was I even looking for them? That question would pop into my head every now and again, but it had me thinking. Honestly, I didn't know. I guess it was just instincts, maybe.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I quickly turned around and was faced with three older looking wolves. My first instinct was to go into my wolf form.

"Who are you?" I asked as I prepared myself for the worst.

"What's a lone wolf like you, doing in a place like this?" one of the wolves asked me. He was a dark gray colored wolf with a scar going down his left cheek.

"None of your business" I replied to the wolf with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You sure are a feisty one" another wolf commented. This one was a lighter gray colored wolf. 'Probably the bachelor of the group, judging by the tone in his voice' I thought.

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to get out of this awkward situation.

"You're not from here, are you?" the first wolf asked me.

"No, I'm not. I'm from a city up North" I replied, curious as to why it mattered where I came from.

"Well, I suggest you get going. There's nothing worth staying here for" the first wolf replied.

"I'll leave when I've found what I'm looking for" I said simply as I began to walk off. "Before I go, you wouldn't have happened to see a small group of wolves pass by recently?"

"Yeah, we have. They said they were looking for Paradise" replied the female of the three. She was a slight reddish brown color.

"Why? Are you with those kids?" asked the first wolf.

"No. I've been looking for them. Where are they now?" I asked impatiently.

"What's the rush? Now why don't you come with us?" the second wolf said as he walked up to me.

I barred my fangs and snapped at the second wolf, barely grazing his ear as he moved out of the way. He was about to fight back when the first wolf stopped him.

"Knock it off, Moss!" the first wolf practically shouted. I took that chance to make a run for it.

I kept running, not daring to look back. I finally came to a stop as I stared at a wolf in front of me. The wolf was red, with four silver bracelets on his front right leg. 'Is he with them?' I asked myself.

"Who are you?" the wolf asked me, in a friendly sort of way.

I continued to stare at the wolf before cautiously walking up to him and sniffing him.

"It's you! I've been looking for you!" I said, feeling at ease for the first time since I've been in this city.

"You've been looking for me?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah! You and your pack. I've been following you since Freeze City." I joyfully admitted.

"Oh, well I'm Toboe, nice to meet you..."

"Misty" I finished his sentence.

"Say, are you all alone?" Toboe asked me. 'Was it that obvious?'

I nodded my head. "Besides the wolves I ran into earlier, you're the only other wolf I've ever met".

"Oh. You've never met another wolf?" he asked me.

"Nope. Say, is your pack heading to Paradise?" I asked, remembering what the female wolf had told me earlier.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked me. 'Jeez, he has a lot of questions' I thought.

"I heard it from some other wolves earlier" I simply replied.

He then took his human form. From what I could tell, he was probably only a teen.

"Why don't we head to where my pack and I are staying?" he asked.

"Sure. It's already dark out".

He then took off running. I followed in my human form, not to far behind. For the first time in a long time, I genuinely felt happy. I was no longer alone. Or at least, for now I wasn't.

"We're here!" Toboe called out as we made our way into an old hut type building.

As Toboe casually entered, I stood in the doorway, staring at the other three people in the room. I could tell though that they were also wolves.

"Wow Toboe, where'd you manage to find a babe in this crap city?" one of the other three people asked Toboe. He had brown, scruffy hair, a yellow jacket, gray pants, and a collar around his neck. 'Great, a ladies man' I thought, being sarcastic.

"Can't you think about the important things once in a while, Porky?!" another wolf snapped. He had light gray hair, and was wearing an all-black leather outfit. 'What's his problem?' I thought.

Feeling slightly threatened, I went into my wolf form, feeling less vulnerable that way. The other wolves did the same, except Toboe and the one called Porky.

"Whoa, no need to do anything we might regret later" 'Porky' said, probably hoping to prevent a fight.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I looked at the wolf who asked me the question. He was a white wolf with blue eyes. I could tell just by looking at him, that he was the pack leader. 'Why does he look so familiar?' I thought.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope it wasn`t to confusing! Sorry if it was, but I liked how it turned out! I wrote this in like 20 minutes, so yeah! Once again, I am open to suggestions! Bye bye!


	5. Not part of the story

Hey, Alpha here! So, I was wondering… what should I write next? I`ll list the shows/movies/games etc. that I like below.

One Piece

Naruto

The Walking Dead

My Little Pony

Transformers

(Another Wolfs Rain story, with or without an OC)

Hunger Games

Sonic

Fairy Tail

How to Train your Dragon

Jurassic Park

Etc.

I like lots of things! Chances are, that if you request a show/game/ movie etc. I have most likely heard of it. Feel free to let me know what to write next!


	6. Description Make-Up

Ok, sorry in advance, but a thought recently came to me. I haven't explained what Misty looked like in her human form, have I? Well, that's what I'll do real quick. Her hair is about shoulder length black hair. Her outfit consists of a white undershirt, with a black tank top. She has blue, baggy jeans that have a hole every here and there. Her shoes are simple, just black converse. She also has a black bracelet. Her eyes in human form are a dark blue, and in wolf form, they're a golden color.

Sorry(again), but I'm not the best at personal descriptions. And sorry(for the last time) for now just doing this. I'm still in depression(if you've looked at my profile recently, you would know), so putting up normal sized chapters hasn't been in my favor. Well, that's it for this, very short, chapter. Bye!


End file.
